The Maelstrom Scourge of the Seven Sea's
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: AU, What if Roger had talked to one last person before his death? What if one father's action to train his son would alter the course of history, and change an era? Be prepared world for here comes, The Maelstrom Scourge, and he is gonna devastate and ravage everything in his path to true Freedom. At all Costs. Gray-Dark Naruto, Harem, OC'S. Naruto x Assassin's Creed x One Piece


**So this is to celebrate the latest addition to the Assassin's Creed Franchise called Assassin's Creed IV: The Black Flag, and being a fanboy of the series I just HAD to make this XD.**

**If you don't know who Edward Kenway is look him up, but he will play a very influential part in Naruto's life and you shall see why. This is a crossover between Naruto x Assassin Creed x One Piece. Naruto is NOT a Uzumaki or Namikaze just to clear that up.**

**The romance...hmm...that's gonna be fun :3**

**Now let's get to sailing lads, Treasure awaits!**

_''You think I need a fruit to be strong? I have laid wastes to countless armada's, and caused the Government to heel like a dog at my feet. I ruled the Sea's, and shall always be even beyond death a Nightmare to the Rookies of the Next Era. I need no such things, but only my determination, and my will to be truly strong.'' Edward Kenway _

**The Maelstrom Scourge of the Seven Sea's**

**Prologue: The Beginning of The Legacy**

Gol D. Roger was known by a means names and titles, the Infamous King of Pirates, Ruler of the Grand Line, Conqueror of the New World, Owner of the Legendary treasure One Piece and the one he took most pride in was a Father. He'd seen many things in his day sailing the seas, and made both enemies and allies along the way. Renowned and publicized by the Government as a Terror to the common folk, and a living breathing legend among his fellow pirates.

However as the man inhaled the salty winds that circled the last island on the Grand Line in its eternal storm he let his mind wander onto the previous chain of events that led up to now. He had his last stay with his beloved wife Rouge and mother to their unborn child before bidding his farewell. After which he was chased down by his old rival Garp for the next few days across the ocean before giving his surrender to the Government.

Right after defeating Garp's entire armada because he was not about to go without showing a last act of defiance.

He'd made a deal that he meet with Garp for his arrest in 3 days time, and he had made due to come back to the last Island. Raftel, the home of his greatest treasure to both get some closure, spend the last night to party with his crew and lastly to have his last words with an old friend.

''So in just two days the World Government will have finally _defeated_ the great Gol D. Roger.'' a voice laced with sarcasm alerted Roger to the other presence at his side. He cracked a grin as his black piercing eyes looked to his right.

Speak of the sea devil...

''Hah! I'm sure they think as much, but we both know that's not the case, am I right old friend?'' his grin widened when he heard the man at his side give an amused chuckle before he walked out from the shadows of the Raftel Caves.

It revealed a man standing as tall as Roger himself however he was dressed differently from his own clothing. For ontop he wore a blue and white long sleeved tunic with the ends of the sleeves puffed out while the blue fabric fell past his waist to shadow his legs and backside. Over this he wore a brown chest-guard with leather shoulder-guards that was faded out, and clearly seen many battles from the scars. Then came over this was a black leather strap with metallic horned skull attached the strap just below his right shoulder. Holstered was two flintlock pistols over his chest with two more at the back of his waist. Around his waist was a leather belt with a red flowing sash over this that fell slack in the back. Below this he wore normal black pants and black pirate boots. However he also wore armor over his body consisting of two black leather arm-guards over his forearms with sturdy metal alloy stitched within. Attached to his hips was two cutlasses on both sides that gleamed in the light of the moon.

Finally was the white hood that shadowed his face, but soon he grabbed the edges, and pulled it back to reveal the mans beneath.

Golden blonde hair with strands of gray struck out the most, but it was swept back to reveal tan skinned that had been under the sun for almost all his life. Cold blue eyes stared back at Roger with an amused glint. A sharp angular roguish face with a blind stubble with a few scars etching his face; from the bridge of his nose, to his right eyebrow to the corner of his eye, and the third being from his right ear to his cheek.

Roger could only grin at the sight of his most trusted friend besides his First mate Rayleigh and Whitebeard. If anyone else besides him had seen him then they would have turned tail, and ran as if the devil himself was on your heels.

And to be frank that's not to far from the truth for this man was known by solely by one name that brought fear and terror into the hearts of everyone. He was the Nightmare to everyone that dared to sail the sea's, he was the one to plunder the riches, and spit in the face of the world as a whole. He was known for deeds that equaled and some more then even his own. From his battle with the Fleet Admiral Kong to invading the Kingdom of the World Nobles, and killing over a thousand of World Nobles.

This man's power was unmatched by everyone, with the rare few being Roger, Fleet Admiral Kong, Whitebeard, and a few more. Even then most didn't want to face him again otherwise they risk death.

This man was the _Sebunshizu no sangeki_, or by the name of whom only Roger and those closest to him knew.

Edward D. Kenway...

''They think like a child, bark like a dog, but have no bite. This is the World Government at its core so I say to let them stew in their own self thought victory. When it has been something not by mankind's hands that has killed you, Roger.''the mysterious man said causing Roger to bark in laughter.

''Haha! True, but as far as I've known you you never really did like the Government, Kenway!'' the man called Kenway just gave a scoff before he looked out to the stormy skies with narrowed eyes.

''The Government is a poison Roger a fucking parasite that needs to be terminated along with their oh so precious World Nobles.'' shaking his head Roger could only chuckle at his friends words.

''True, but will you be doing anything to them once I pass on from this world?'' it was an innocent question, but Roger was interested to hear his words.

Kenway just gave a small smirk, a smirk that caused Roger's eyes to widen in shock.

For it was the smirk of a Prideful father...

''There is no need for once you die I too shall pass on from this world, but I will not leave this world without leaving something behind. I am growing old, and no longer am in my prime, and can feel my bones becoming brittle with each passing day. So I shall leave behind the instrument that will finish...what I started.''

''...A Legacy...'' Roger answered causing Kenway to look at him before giving a nod.

''That's right, my child he'll be about 5 years old now the right age for me to teach him.'' he said causing Roger's grin to grow.

''Ah that brat? He's 5 now aye? Well perhaps leaving this world in the hand in the next generation won't be so bad. Plus maybe your kid can watch over mine if the time should ever come?'' he said before they shared a laugh or in Kenway's case a chuckle.

''Nevertheless, the boy already shows tremendous amount of potential. Plus it is about time he joins the Order as is his birthright.'' he said causing Roger's black eyes to grow serious. That was another thing about his friend, he barely knew what this Order of his was, but he was probably the only one in the sea's that knew the most besides the ones included in the Order. It only shrouded his friend in more mystery hen ever, but he'd come to trust him deeply, and knew that his business with that matter was best left with Kenway alone.

''Aye...''

While the silence dragged on the two friends, and fellow pirates gazed out at the sea. Letting the salty sea wings pass them by as the sounds of crashing waves slamming into the island made for a rather melodious tune to both of their sea adventuring ears.

As the minutes passed Roger pulled out a giant bottle of sake before he sat on the ground causing Kenway to look his way. Then he smirked when he saw the man offer him the same sake.

''How about one last drink before we part ways eh, Partner?''

Looking down at the pitcher Kenway just chuckled before he too sat on the ground before taking the offered pitcher from Roger before they raised them up.

''To the next Generation, to the children we shall never see grow, and to Treasure and Adventure!'' Roger shouted whilst Kenway just gave a small grin before raising his pitcher to Roger's.

''Aye, I drink to that!'' thus the two friends let the sake flow down their throats savoring the burning sensation of the alcoholic beverage. As they continued with their drink they spoke of old times. But as they did Kenway felt his mind wander off to the son he had rarely seen since his birth. To the woman who died giving birth to him, and to the adventures his son would surely have after he himself passed on from this world.

In a way...his son will be living the half of what he and his Order dreamed of...a Life of Freedom.

_'Pity I won't live to see it...but I know he'll do me proud, won't you, Naruto?'_

**Few Days Later-Hidden Location**

It;s been a few days since the execution of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, and the Birth of the Golden Age of Pirates, and since then everyone that was associated with the man had either been hunted down by the World Government, went into hiding or vanished from the world completely. The birth of his child, and death of his loving from childbirth had come and gone. The Strongest man in the world known solely as Whitebeard had taken up the mantle of his old rival, and took over the areas once controlled by Roger was now under Whitebeards control.

Chaos had ensued from all over sea's, West, East, North and South blue were in full mayhem as aspiring Pirates sailed forth to the grand Line in hopes of finding the Legendary Treasure known as One Piece. The Grand Line was in full swing of things as the World Government prepared itself for the oncoming wave of pirates that would come down like a tsunami.

There was no stopping it, the Golden age of Pirates had come with the death of Roger, and his last words was what drove the millions of pirates on. It was what drove them to seek out adventure.

However that was not all the things that have changed for on the day of his Execution his closest friend, Kenway. Had saw his last words before he died, and the man as well had vanished off the face of the planet. Kenway, one if not the most infamous and hated enemy of the World Government was the first target, but they had found hide nor hair of the man, his crew or even his ship.

He had literally dropped off the radar...

Or so everyone thought...

In reality the man had left for the Grand line n search for his last living blood relative, his 5 year old son, and after getting him the man split up with his crew. Took his ship the Jackdaw, and sailed away.

Which led to now as the man walked off the deck of his ship with his 5 year old son unconscious over his shoulder. He'd taken him from the town he and his mother was born in. The Kingdom of Alabasta, and after paying his respects to his beloved departed wife set sail to his Order's stronghold.

He looked with narrowed eyes at the monument of his Order's influential power, a giant fortress built into the mountain. It was stationed in the New World where it was hidden by the mists, and protected by the eternal storms, and whirlpools.

Fort Will, the place he had trained, and so to would his son...

Looking down at his son he let a smile cross his face he looked like him in every physical aspect with bright golden hair only his was spiked in every direction. A trait of his mother, but mentally he was a perfect mixture of both himself and his mother. However the brief time he spent with his son before heading out to sea he had seen the intellect, and ingenuity he showed. Early signs of learning things beyond his age.

Plus he had inherited quite the temper if the show he was given by his son before he had to knock him out was any thing to show for. He had to chuckle at the sight of his son saying he was gonna stay with his young redhead friend.

Perhaps his son had inherited his charismatic features?

Too soon to tell...

''Ah well its time to start his training...'' he said before he gazed down at his free hand. From there he could see his veins growing black as his skin had become much more pale.

He still had time...

**11 Year's Later-Fort Will**

''The Virtues of Mankind are easily swayed by the dark desires of a mans heart. No matter the status, the class, the race a person is born. No matter the lowest of the low to being a Holy Saint no one person is beyond the grasp of darkness. However that does not mean it should restrict us for every living being deserves its freedom. Yet there are those that think that mankind should stand above those lower then them, to chain them down and enforce their laws thereby restricting the free will of those that don't abide by their laws. This is why we fight, and this is why we seek the truth.''

''To fight this battle we follow a Code, a Creed that which all Assassin's live by and that Code is forever remembered in the hearts of every true Assassin. This code is: _Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted_. Use this in life, in battle always remember the code, and of our tenets. For we must always be vigilant against our wayward enemies, and must defeat them to end this sovereignty they uphold in this era.''

''For that is why our Order has been formed to seek the free will of Mankind, and to find truth...''

Finished reading the stone tablet in Hall of the Creed a man stepped out from shadows partially to reveal cold blue eyes scanning the tablet. He looked upon the tablet before turning his back before walking away with his stepping echoing among the fortress floor. He passed by the two white hooded guards who gave him a brief nod of respect before he passed them by.

Coming out of the fortress the light of day lit up the man's appearance to reveal a man standing a good 6'3. He was dressed in a white button up shirt with only the last bottom button put in place leaving the rest to be open revealing his tanned muscular chest. His high collar as puffed out while a brown leather braided necklace hung loosely around his neck with a green gem dangling in the middle. Over his hands and forearms were brown leather gauntlets with metallic alloy embedded within with two strange steel mechanisms underneath his gauntlets. Below he wore blue pants with two leather belts criss-crossing each other with a steel horned skull buckle in the middle. On his feet he wore black pirate boots while ontop of his head was a white pointed hood shadowing most of his face with stray golden locks poking out from the shadows of his hood.

There was a number of weapons strapped to his body with two flintlock pistols behind his waist while two katana's were strapped to his waist. The one of his left hip was in its black sheathe which held a small red fabric with a ring attached to it. The guard was in the shape of a circle with black and gold detailing the guard while the handle was mostly red with golden diamonds weaved into the fabric while the pommel was gold with a silver design of a dragon. The right katana however was sheathed in its black, gold and silver sheathe with a metallic silver design at the top of the sheathe. He guard of the katana was in the form of a rectangular shape with multiple holes in the guard. The handle was wrapped in black fabric with silver lines running around the handle while finally the pommel held the most unique design with it being in the shape of a silver and golden crown.

The man walked in step towards a small ship fit for only one person, but it was all he needed. He was raised to know the seas, and had traversed them many times thus he knew every crack and crevice in the Grand line.

Besides it was time he started his journey, and nothing would stop him...

The wind rushed past him causing his hood to flutter before the man pulled it down to reveal his face.

Long golden spiky hair fell over his head with two bangs framing the sides of his face while in the back it fell past his neckline. An angular muscular face as six whisker like marks adorned both of his cheeks while his sharp azure eyes stared out at the open sea with nostalgia.

''Here I come world, Naruto Kazama D. Kenway is coming...''

**Alabasta-Nanohana**

Nanohana, the port town of Alabasta, and the central trading hub where supplies came in and out for the Kingdom was a great thriving town. It was a place that had many things from trading stalls of various wares to food stops of all kinds. However since the execution of the Pirate King Roger, and the birth of the Pirate Age it was hit by an occupation of Marine Officials to block every attempt for Pirates to try and dock in Nanohana so they could not get supplies during their trip.

So imagine their surprise when a ship came to dock bearing no flag, but held a mysterious teen with a hood over his head with an array of weapons on his person. However that was not what was the true surprise.

For it was the coffin he was carrying over his shoulder like it was nothing...

''What...the...hell?'' a marine soldier muttered, summarizing the thoughts of everyone that saw this scene. They could only stare in shock as the teen carrying the coffin walked by them without a word.

It made for quite a scene...

Especially for as the teen walked through the city he gained the attention of one person with long vibrant red hair who's violet eyes looked upon the scene with interest. The person watched with interest as the teen walked the streets with the coffin held over his shoulder before he vanished from sight.

Stepping out of the shadows it revealed to be a young woman with long vibrant red hair that fell past her mid back with milky white skin looked at where the teen once was. She was dressed in clothing befitting a citizen of Alabasta. A long white robe that hid her perfect figure from the eyes of everyone with a small cloth bandana to hide her face. On her feet she wore simple sandals, but as she stepped out to follow the man she closed her eyes.

_'That man...he feels so familiar to me...could it be?'_

Soon enough her feet took more steps until she was running after the teen...

For her heart was pounding as her most inner desire could finally be realized...

Has he returned?

**Alabasta-Erumalu**

Kneeling on the desert sand Naruto gave a sigh as he eyed the tombstones in front of him with cloudy eyes. His right hand roamed the first tombstone before his fingers lightly touched the engraving of the persons name.

_'Miku D. Kazama, a Loyal and beloved Wife, and a caring loving Mother'_

He then looked towards the newly dug in tombstone with the desert ground settling in after recently being dug up.

_'Edward Kenway, a faithful Husband, and a caring Father'_

''Well...I suppose this is goodbye then, Tou-san Kaa-san. Kaa-san Tou-san is up there with you so go ahead and beat the hell out of him if you want. He deserves it. Tou-san, as for your request...I couldn't answer you the first time you told me...but now..I can answer you.'' here he stood up from the desert as the winds ruffled his clothing. Looking down at the tombstone of his father he closed his eyes in acceptance.

''I promise to uphold the Creed, but I will not let it take over my life for I shall live the way I want. But I will finish what you started, and destroy the chains that bind mankind down, and bring down the system that holds down the free will of man. This I promise you...father.'' he said as a gust passed him by causing the sands to shift thus revealing the are behind him.

The ruins of his home, Erumalu, but strewn about the ruins was the countless dead bodies of Marine Soldiers...

it was a sight to behold when he first came to his old home for it was occupied by Marines who were still scavenging about any clues to his father, but the sight only angered him. They had set foot on his old home, and dared to desecrate it in search for the slightest clue to his now deceased father.

It was not the way he was taught, but when he saw that he just couldn't hold back the anger he felt...

_Tap_

His ears perked before he turned his head with his eyes set into a glare directed toward the ruins of his home building.

''Quit your hiding, and come out...''

And come out they did or should I say _she_ did...

His azure eyes widened in surprise as a woman with long red hair and violet apprehensive eyes stared back into his azure ones. Her hands trembled in anxiety as did most of her body, but she stood form before him with not an ounce of fear, but only a display of nervousness and anxiety.

''Naruto...Naruto-kun...is it you?'' she said, her voice sounding like a melody to his ears. However her voice brought back images of his past that caused him to frown. His time before he was taken by his father, playing with his best friend, a young redhead girl with big innocent violet eyes staring up at him with a wide grin. The young girls child's laughter echoed in his ears as scenes of his younger self playing with her way back ran rampant within his mind.

Then that very same child appeared in his eyes seemingly materializing into the redhead woman before him, and suddenly it struck him.

''K-kushina-chan?'' he muttered causing the woman's eyes to widen before she took a few steps towards him.

He saw the confusion in her eyes, and quickly pulled down his hood to reveal his face causing her eyes to light up with recognition.

How could she forget that face? Those eyes she had always stared into for untold amounts of time as a child? The golden spiky hair she played with as a child? The whisker marks she had always been fascinated about? Now those aspects were on the face of an older, and masculine face of her best friend.

When she first saw him coming through nanohana she had felt something familiar about him, but to actually see the face of her once thought long lost friend was back. The young woman could hold back her tears that now streamed down her face.

But before Naruto knew what happened...

**THWACK!**

''Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! How dare you just up and leave! Why! Answer me!'' she shouted after just slapping him, she gripped his shirt fiercely as her teary eyes glared up at his monotone ones. She didn't wait for him to answer as she just slammed her clenched fist into his chest, but it held nowhere the amount of strength she used last time.

''Why...why...why did you leave...Why did you leave...me...'' she whispered before Naruto just closed his eyes before he wrapped his arm around the young woman before pulling her close. She clutched the fabric of his shirt tightly as she cried into his chest. Holding her close he let out a sigh as her sobs racked throughout her body and leaked into the fabric of his shirt.

''Tell me why...why did you leave me, Naruto-kun?'' she asked before she felt his hand on her head thus causing memories of their time as children to sprout within her mind. She felt the familiar pleasant feeling of him running his hand through her hair, and soon she felt her nerves calm down if only slightly.

''Well let's just say...my father came back for me, and above all else I had no choice, but to go with him. You deserve to know what happened Kushina, and you will know. Listen, and you will learn as to why I left, and whats happened for all these years.'' and looking up at him in surprise the woman listened, but never left her state. Holding her close he told her of everything hat's happened to him.

His father coming back only to give him a choice to come with him, and after saying no he was knocked out. Taken out to Fort where he had been told of who he really was, and the years of training, and study he had undergone. The duty he now held, and needed to fulfill not only for his father, but for who he was now. After telling her everything he soon found him and Kushina leaning against the wall of his former home with the woman in his lap just gazing at him with her big violet eyes full of intrigue, and interest.

''And you came back to bury your father, I see...'' she said before she felt him pull her tighter causing her look up at him with surprise which grew when she saw the intense glow in his blue orbs.

''I did NOT come back here for just that I was hoping I could find you, and to apologize...but it seems you were the one to find me.'' he finished causing Kushina to blink in surprise before she chuckled humorously as she leaned into him.

_'Perhaps it fate that we were reunited?'_ she thought to herself causing her cheeks to flush bright red.

''So, tell me Kushina-chan how has your life gone?'' his sudden question caused her to come back to reality before she looked down in dismay.

''Not good, things have been really hard here since the Marines came here. I still keep up with my skills, but I just travel the deserts for bounties on bandits.'' her words caused him to frown.

Kushina as far back as he remembered always had an keen ability to do things no one could do. She was able to draw letters in the air that looked like a foreign language before she said the word 'Seal' meaning she was able to seal things at a very young age. He remembered one incident where she had accidentally set fire to a merchants stall with the language by pure accident. Though she didn't get in much trouble seeing as she lived in the orphanage as she had no parents to remember with only the thing she had remaining to her parents was the surname 'Uzumaki' and a few mementos.

But to hear of her troubles...this would just not do...

''So...what will you do now, Naru-kun?'' she asked, but she was deeply nervous of his answer. She knew now that they had grown up, and he was bound to be out at sea, but she finally had him back after all these years, and she didn't want to let go. She knew to be a pirate was in his blood, but still it was hard for her.

''You know my answer, I'm going out to sea, and build my crew, and to attain my dream. You know what that is, and its something I just can't ignore...'' he said causing her eyes to close in pain.

But his next words caused her eyes to snap open in shock...

''But I also can't ignore my one and only red headed hime so how about this...why don't you join me, and become my first mate?'' he asked as he peered down at Kushina.

They stared at one another until his words finally settled in thus causing her face to go bright red at the pet name he gave her. But she didn't need to take long to think over his offer for she just gave a grin before she spun around in his lap before throwing her arms around his neck. Staring deeply into his eyes she spoke.

''Of course I'll be your first mate Naruto-kun, but remember this...'' here she leaned forward causing Naruto's eyes to widen. He could feel her warm breath on him until her lips were mere inches from his own. Then she pushed herself closer to him before she put her lips against his own.

Shock was the first thing Naruto felt at that moment, all his life he'd always dreamed of coming back to Alabasta to see Kushina again, and though in his younger days he denied having feelings for her. He'd come to terms with how he felt about her long ago since his father had beaten it into him, to embrace those feelings. However he never expected her to actually kiss him.

Then he realized, the most beautiful girl he had ever known was KISSING HIM!

Such was his shock he was left breathless when she pulled back with her eyes half lidded shadowing her need and want of him, but her face glowed bright cherry red due to her own embarrassment of her action then she leaned against his chest, and gave a satisfying hum.

''But I shall also be your First Queen, Naru-kun...'' she said with a grin which only pronounced her beautiful features in his eyes. Nonetheless he gave a smirk to, but gained a mischievous glint before his hand went down.

''_Eep!_'' Kushina squeaked when she felt Naruto pinch her buttocks causing her give a cute glare towards his way.

''Baka...'' she said with a smile to which he returned.

''Now how about we meet back up at my ship cause I'm sure you want to gath4r your essentials so just meet me at the docks, okay?'' he said causing to her to give a disgruntled huff before she gave a nod and stood up.

And she was just getting comfy...

''Fine...''

**Nanohana-Naruto's Ship**

Naruto had to admit when Kushina met back up with him at the port she looked entirely different then before. Instead of wearing the robe and bandana. She had shed the clothing ad replaced it with a orange sleeved shirt with a red swirl on the back along with a pair of black shorts that went above her knees while on her feet she wore a pair of blue sandals. On her wrists she wore a bracelet on her right wrist while on her left was a black wristband.

This change made him see her grown and mature body, and Kushina had grown beautifully something he had commented on causing the redhead to blush cherry red before she looked away in embarrassment.

However the surprising thing was what she was carrying a small bag of her belongings, but she also a great amount of books, paper and pens along with scrolls.

She must have truly been practicing her ability...

Once Kushina took her first step onto his ship she gave a satisfying nod before she looked toward him.

''You do know that we'll need a bigger ship as the crew grows, right?'' she asked getting him to nod as he unhooked his boat from the docks while pulling the rope from around the anchor attached to the pier.

''Yeah, and I've already got a place in mind, but first we need to get ourselves a Navigator.'' he said making Kushina nod though she knew little of being a sailor let alone a pirate. She still knew that a Navigator was very important to a crew. For without a Navigator one cannot traverse the more deadly and treacherous waters in the world.

''Well let's get to it then!'' she said with a fist pump causing Naruto to give her a look causing her to blush before he chuckled.

Same old Kushina...

**Few Days Later-Reverse Mountain**

''Care to explain to me WHY all of these Marines are here?!'' Kushina said to Naruto as the two stood at the front of their ship overlooking the sight before them. It'd been a few days since Naruto left Alabasta after burying his father, and reuniting with Kushina. After which he proposed to go to the Reverse Mountain, and sail towards to other Oceans in search for a Navigator. Kushina not really knowing what the Reverse Mountain agreed.

And when she first saw it she was floored at the sheer size of the thing...

However they were greeted with something, and that something was a full battalion of the Marine's finest Battleships. All of which were directly infront of the path leading to the mountain.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto could hear the sounds of cannon fire. ''I'm not sure, but whatever it is it can't be good for the poor souls that have been ambushed by them. Perhaps...we should a hand eh, Kushina-chan?'' he asked causing the redhead to look at him before she gave a competitive grin.

''You bet! I've been waiting to show you what I can do now. Let's show these assholes how the Kenway Pirates do things!'' smirking at her spunk Naruto directed the ship toward the Marines. As he lightly grabbed the his right katana.

''Aye, lets...''

**Marine Battalion**

The newly promoted Vice admiral Strawberry could not believe the luck he was having. After being promoted last year after cornering the Former Captain of the Sun Pirates and dealing the fatal blow against the renowned Fisher Tiger. He had thought his life couldn't get any better, but as lady luck would have it he was issued alongside his entire battalion to set up a ambush perimeter for a new crew of pirates that were gonna come down.

They'd come, and he was in the middle of bombarding the ship, but what he found to be intriguing was the amount of gold they held. It was very high considering it was just upstarts, but to see so much of it caused him to just guffaw. This would only increase his next payment.

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to snag a little for himself...

However just as he was about to board the vessel...

**Boom!**

His ship rocked as if it had been hit by a tsunami before he soon heard explosions from the rear deck along with the screams of his dying marines. He turned around, and what he saw caused him to go pale white.

It wasn't just his ship that had been hit for his entire battalion was up in flames! Explosions rocked each deck in such a quick manner he wondered if they were being attacked by a fleet, but no that couldn't be cause he was seeing the masts of each battalion come down.

As if they had been cut clean off the boat...

Then he heard another explosion causing him to look back only to see a red headed woman holding out a scroll before he opened infront of her, and uttered a few words that he had to strain his ears to hear.

_''Fuinjutsu: Moeru tora!''_ the scroll glowing bright red before it flashed before jumping from out of the scroll was a giant blazing tiger engulfed in flames. The size of which nearly dwarfed the size of his ships deck!

_'What the hell kind of Devil Fruit let you do that!?'_ was what he thought at the time.

But then he heard a sound that caused his blood to run cold...

_Creeeak_

_Snap!_

The multiple sounds of crunching and snapping of wood rung through his ears causing him to look back to his battalion only to see someone standing at the edge of a ship next to his own. Holding out a katana in one hand the white hooded man just raised the katana, and merely swung it down.

In that instant Strawberry saw a flash of light before every ship besides his own was literally cut. in. _half._ He could only watch as the screams of his fellow marines echoed as they sunk to the depths of the ocean below dying from drowning or crushed by the falling debris of their ship. Then he saw the hooded man jump from the sinking ship.

Before he landed at the side of the redheaded woman...

Naruto gazed at the display of power before he looked toward Kushina, and just had to comment. ''Remind me to never piss you off...'' he said causing her to grin before giving him the peace sign.

''Hehe, and remind me to ask for lessons cause I am trying to hold my shock back from seeing you actually cut those ships in half. What are you some type of swordsmen?'' she asked causing Naruto just give a shrug.

''Perhaps...''

He then turned his gaze on the shocked, and clearly terrified Strawberry, and gave a cold smirk.

''Now why don't we take care of this guy, neh?'' he said which Kushina grew the same smirk before she clenched the scroll in hand.

''Let's...''

Drawing out his two sabers Strawberry got into stance as he faced off against his two mysterious attackers. However he would soon learn that facing them was a mistake...

And his last...

For the World Government had lost a Vice Admiral that day...

Slinging the blood from his katana Naruto glanced toward Kushina who seemed undisturbed from all the killing she's done, and knew it was from growing up, and having to kill just to survive with the bounties she would collect. Still the girl he knew was in there...

He turned his gaze to the pirate ship in the middle, and gave a nod to his first mate before they got on board. Luckily the pirates were, but as they went in deeper they grinned when they saw the stash of treasure in the lower deck.

''Well this is a surprise so much treasure from just one pirate crew, and I can account this stash to be at least 50,000,000 beri plenty enough to start with. Now we just need a way to stash this, any ideas?'' he asked his first mate who gained a thinking pose before her face lit up.

''I have one!'' taking out her scroll he watched as she brought up her free hand, and started to move her index finger in a motion before she weaved a glowing text of letters in midair before she opened the scroll, and spoke.

_''Fuinjutsu: Sutoreji!''_ then to his eyes Naruto watched as the giant stash of gold glowed white before it vanished into particles of light before it went directly into a separate scroll she pulled out. It glowed white before the sign for the beri sign of currency appeared. Surprised, and a bit amazed he looked towards Kushina, and could only say one thing to summarize what he just saw.

''Amazing...''

That comment caused her to blush as she rubbed the back of her sheepishly.

''Hehe its not that hard, its just something I made a while back to store a lot of my things in other scrolls. It's an easy way for me to carry most of my things without all the heavy lifting.'' Naruto just nodded as his mind came to terms from the sheer potential Kushina's ability held. Not only could she summon forth elemental beings from a separate plain, but could store practically anything she wish that was within her power into those scrolls.

It was pretty amazing if he did say so himself...

''Let's get out of here before more Marines arrive, no doubt any survivors left are gonna contact the HQ so it'd be best to get out of here without dealing with the hassle.'' turning around he and Kushina left the ship, and boarded his own.

However as they started to sail away something caught Naruto's eye...

''Wait...do you see that?'' he said pointing toward the piece of drifting wood floating from the wreckage of ships. Kushina squinted her eyes before he gave a nod.

''Yeah, it could be a survivor...''

Thinking it over Naruto nodded to himself before he took off his pistols, katanas and laid them against the ship. Then he took of his gauntlets and shed his shirt down to his lower body revealing his naked upper torso to Kushina's eye. And from the monumental blush Kushina had showed that she did indeed liked what she saw.

''I'll be back...'' then jumping off the ships edge he dove into the ocean before he swam toward the person. As he got to the survivor he quickly grabbed the person and swam back to his ship carefully pulling the person up Kushina helped the survivor into the boat whilst he climbed back in. However once they both got a good look at the person they realized.

It was a girl, possibly Kushina's age with long raven hair with a tanned complexion. She wore a long sleeved red button shirt that was tied at the at the bottom in a loose knot that barely hid her assets, and gave her just a slight bit of modesty then down below she wore very short blue shorts while on her feet was simple brown sandals.

However Naruto didn't care for her state of clothing as he leaned down, and feeling no breathing he spoke. ''Kushina, she's not breathing so I gotta do CPR.'' startled Kushina could only watch as he pinched her nose, and opened her mouth before he leaned down. Blowing hair into her the girls lungs he pulled up, and pushed with both hands on her chest.

After a few quick tries, the girl trembled before her face set into pain until she started coughing up globs of water. Holding hr head up to allow her to cough it all up, and after she was done she leaned her head back before she slowly opened her eyes to reveal chocolate brown orbs staring up into the azure orbs of Naruto, and worried violet eyes of Kushina.

Then she could only utter one word before she passed out...

''Thank You...''

**Marineford-Tower**

''To think we have lost one of our very own Vice Admirals so quickly, and by an upstart at that. How can it be possible? How can Strawberry have been defeated along with his entire battalion? And by just two people no less!'' Vice Admiral Onigumo shouted as he looked down at the detailed reports of the 2 day attack on Strawberries battalion, and the death of said Vice Admiral. The news had hit not only the Vice Admirals hard, but the entire Marine Core. The death of a Vice Admiral was nothing to ignore especially by the hands of only two people!

If that wasn't enough the well respected, and highly renowned War hero Monkey D. Garp had said their was 'precious' cargo aboard Strawberries ship, and when news of what happened reached Garpo's ears the utter, and complete rage he had let loose was least to say terrifying, and it took Sengoku, and the other Admirals together just to calm him down.

Truly terrifying...

''But at least we have a description of the attacker no matter how vague it is so we can at the very least issue out a warrant with a description for his arrest.'' Vice Admiral Stainless said gaining nods from his fellow Vice Admirals. However Strawberry was known for his power to have fought against the likes of which Fisher Tiger, and dealt the finishing blow, and even fought toe to toe with Jinbei himself.

And for someone to have actually killed him was alarming...

''Agreed, the description details of two people one of a woman with long red hair as the soldier said the color of blood with violet eyes dressed in orange and black clothing. Utilizing strange un foreseen abilities with a scroll. The other who is the supposed attacker was a man with a white shirt, and leather armor with blue pants with a white pointed hood shadowing most o his face. He wielded a katana to which he used to cut down the masts of every ship before cutting every one of them in half in a single swing. If this is true then we truly have a situation here if such people have arose within the Grand line. They must be stopped at all costs!'' Vice Admiral Dalmatian spoke with his arms crossed as he read the reports to his fellow marines.

''Then we should hurry, and make the warrants for the faster we do, the better chance we have at finding these pirate dogs!'' Vice Admiral Doberman said before he looked toward Dalmatian who was giving his a dirty look. ''No offense...''

''Hmph...''

''Agreed, we shall decide on their monikers at a later date, this meeting is adjourned.'' Vice Admiral Momonga said.

As they all started to leave the tower however Vice Admiral Garp who was sitting down at foot of the tower looked up at the sky, and could only curse his mistake.

''You better be okay out there, gaki...''

**Next Day-Naruto's Ship**

''So what do you think?'' Kushina asked her Captain, it'd been a day since they took out the Marine Battalion, and they had taken refuge in a cavern just a few miles from the Reverse Mountain. There they used the time to take care of the woman who had long since fallen asleep with her life no longer in danger.

Naruto glanced her way before he looked back down at the sleeping raven haired woman, and he frowned as he looked at her. Though she was extremely beautiful he felt as if he'd seen her somewhere before, but couldn't his finger on it.

''We'll wait till she wakes up from there we'll take her with us to Water 7.'' he said making Kushina look at him with questioning eyes.

''Water 7?''

''It's a city built on the ocean, and the place we will be getting our temporary ship there cause I have a few people that owe me a lot so they can hook us up with a ship for a moderate sized crew. That is until we go to get our true ship...'' he said causing her to nod though she was curious about the 'true ship', but she couldn't deny her excitement to actually see a city built ontop of the ocean.

It sounded almost impossible...

''Mmmmnnn...'' the girls voice alerted the two before they looked down to see the young woman frown before she slowly opened her eyes. Her brown eyes scanned the surroundings she was in before they went directly from Kushina's to Naruto's orbs, and they lit up with recognition.

''It's you, thanks...for saving me...'' she said causing Naruto to give her a nod before he spoke.

''Your welcome, names Naruto Kazama D. Kenway, and this is Uzumaki Kushina. What's yours?'' he asked, and although he would have never told anyone his real name, this young girl made him feel as if he could trust her. That and the fact that he felt as if he knew her from somewhere...

She blinked before she sat up slowly with Kushina's help before she stared at Naruto with a thankful, but appraising gaze.

''My name...is Monkey D. Lucy, nice to meet you, Naruto-san.'' she said with a small sweet smile.

**End**

**And there you go lads and lasses the first chapter to my new story, and just to remind you think is a crossover between Naruto x Assassin's Creed x One Piece so expect AU.**

**Now questions:**

**Naruto's Relationship with Kushina: They grew up with each other until they were 5 years old from there he was taken away by his father for his training. But the two felt extremely close to one another, and upon his return Kushina could not help herself, but express her feelings for him in that one manner.**

**The mysterious girl: NO she is not a gender bender, but an OC that you will learn more of next chapter.**

**What is Naruto's powers:...Secret :3**

**Now that's all for today, and tell me was it good? Bad? Horrible? Shitty? Tell me in a review would you kindly?**

**PS. Links to Naruto's clothing (With addition to the hood), his katana's, the mysterious girl called Lucy, andto Kushina can be found on my profile.**

**Fuinjutsu: Moeru tora **_(Sealing Technique: Blazing Tiger)_

**Fuinjutsu: Sutoreji **_(Sealing Technique: Storage)_


End file.
